Let's Play Beyblade: Battle Fortress!
by PrincessAmi13
Summary: One on my personal favorites in my series of Let's Plays. Plus this one comes with Extra scenes, mishaps, and a moment or two showing my love, or what my brothers call obsession, over my favorite Bey, Ray Striker. *Cough* Ray Unicorn *Cough*


Authors note: Well this is my 3rd time typing this...I must really love beyblade for this...*groan*

This is not the original format of this story. If you want the original format (script/chat style) drop me a review or PM me and I'll PM the story to you. Easy enough, right? I also would very much appreciate it if you could tell me how it is in non-script style cause if it's not very funny I'll just post on my profile when a new Let's Play comes out and send it to people or just post somewhere else...BTW I hate livejournal...

First let me explain how this happened...sort of...l I must retype this story in non-script format because Script/Chat style is frowned upon here so if I don't change it I'll get reported and if I do I'll probably just leave this site forever and write my stories in a pathetic spiral notebook that no one will see...

Depressing...but I did this once! You see I type the new non-script format but when I hit the button to save my comp. freaked out and it didn't save. Thinking everything was going to go fine I didn't save a back up and not I must spend another 4 hours typing this up once more...I think I'm seriously going to cry after this...

* * *

Let's Play Beyblade: Battle Fortress!

"Yeah!" Ami threw her fist in the air jumping around, "A little too excited are we?" Sonic replied a bit uneasy with how excited I really was.

"OVERLY EPIC METAL SPINNING TOPS!" Ami yelled alerting her other sibling in to the room. "Can I play to!?" Luigi was eager with a controller already in hand. Ami groaned, "Yeah...as long as you don't play as Gingka..."

"Why!?" Luigi asked also wondering how she knew what his character choice was going to be.

"Because you ALWAYS pick the main character! Be someone less I default!" She argued back Sonic occupied with his own character choice.

"Hmm...I'll be-"

"TSUBASA! Be Tsubasa!" She interrupted almost knocking her brother over. " . O.O Just CALM DOWN!" He motioned and she sat back down looking over the roster herself.

"K...I'll be...hm...Kyouya! :3" Her choice was an easy one despite the "HMM's" and '...'s"

"Is that how you spell it?" Sonic pondered as to why the game and I had different spellings of the bladers name. Putting on a random pair of smart glasses out of thin air, "Yes, I spell it the japanese spelling!"

The battle had ended just as fast at it started Ami squinted taking a closer look at Luigi's character choice. "Who are you?" Sonic questioned. "Some NPC!" I overly gasped flailing my arms.

"WAIT..." The gears in Sonic's head were turning," That doesn't make any sense! NPC means 'Non Playable Character' yet he's playing as him so...yeah..."

Ami shifted her eyes left and right getting nervous, " NOOOOOOOOOOO! You found a contradiction in my statement! *Phoenix Wright music plays*

"YAHA!" Sonic slammed his hand on a random suddenly appearing desk.

"I win!" Luigi threw his hands up in the air with a silly grin on his face. "What!" Ami crossed her arms, "I DEMAND A REMATCH!"

"But I want goldfish crackers!" Luigi whined. "Because there magically delicious?" I was unsure on the slogan on the commercial.

"No, your talking the cereal he's talking the cracker things...there completly different." Sonic corrected.

"I..er-...I DEMAND NILE!" Ami threw her hands up in the air in player filled rage as a moment of complete silence filled the room.

"Nile's not in the game." Sonic decided to break the news.

"Zeo?" She still remained hopeful!

Sonic shook his head.

"Toby?" Tears welling up.

"No." She hung her head in disappointment...

"Kenta?" She tried once more.

"N-...Yeah Kenta's in the game." Ami's head shot up but soon remembered, "Ehhh...I hate Kenta." groaning as Sonic questioned why.

"He got useless after Metal Fusion."

"So if he got better...?" Sonic raised a brow.

"Then I'll love him again!" Ami flailed her arms and skuing (an original word of mine) like a fangirl.

Sonic had soon noticed and decided to ask, "Hey where did Luigi go?" Ami shrugged just as Luigi burst through the door with a bowl of goldfish crackers in hand. He had attempted to sit only to have most of the fishies eat carpet. Stuffing his mouth by the handfuls to the point were it was almost impossible to understand what he was saying.

"fhngjknhbgjf!" Luigi shouted and Sonic turned to Ami, "What did he say?" Ami shrugged replying, "I don't know I don't speak muffled..."

Luigi, shoving more in even as he was almost choking. Sonic and Ami looking a bit worried, "Yeah have fun with that...I'm playing story mode."

Then after hours of story mode almost reaching the end of the story...

"AHHHHHHHHHHH! MY ARM IS KILLING ME! KENTA I BLAME YOU!" Ami yelled holding her left arm tightly.

"Kenta? What did Kenta do?" Sonic looked at me funny.

"He didn't train hard enough! I basically fought the battle alone. THANKS KENTA!" Ami crossed her arms.

"And this is where she demands something or someon-"

"I DEMAND TSUBA-...OH! Lookie there he is! HIIII Tsubas- Uh!? UH! NOOOOOOOOOOO!"

The battle had started as to why in the world he decided to battle me I will never know. "Are you kidding me Tsubasa!" I hysterically cried repeating to myself, "Almost done...Almost done." Taking sips of my favorite orange soda in between.

The battle had ended and I was awarded with new bey parts to customize my bey with but decided to not use them when sonic asked,

"You almost got every single bey part."

"LEONE WILL PWN YOU!" Ami shouted and roared a bit their parents leaving questionable looks as they walked by.

"Yuu?" Sonic asked mishearing the last part.

"Yuu! He's so cute! ;D" Ami getting off track.

"You got so many parts yet you still insist on using Leone and his default parts?" Ami paused and looked over her Leone examining it, "I use Kenta's performance tip." She looked back at the two.

Sonic smirked, "WHO HATES KENTA NOW!?"

"AHH! FLAME CLAW! Get a new move Kenta." Ami shouted shaking her fist in the air like an old man, "Oh! Wait!...Yuu and Kenta have the same performance tip so HA! I win Kenta!" feeling as if that was an accomplishment.

"ghnfkjchg;lpfk!" Luigi shouted along with more random blabbering and choking.

"Lay off the goldfish crackers man..." Sonic looked at Luigi who in fact...did not slow down...

"Guys look the final boss!DUN DUN DUH!" Ami shouted once again gaining the attention of everyone in the room.

"Hey it's um...who is it?" It wasn't someone Sonic could recognize and neither did Ami.

Ami tilted her head to the side, "I kinda expected someone more evil like-"

"Ryuuga?"

"uhgdjkh?"

"I was actually thinking Kenta but I like your idea better." Turning back to the screen before noticing, "Hey Ami look it's a dome stadium! No ring outs!" Sonic sounded optimistic.

"WHAT!" She was outraged!," This will take forever with no cheap shot ring outs!" But the battle, as long as it was, came to its end and the credits started to roll.

"And this is where I save the day only to have the game slap me in the face and send me back to the title screen telling me to do story mode all over again with promises of something different and leaving all the characters with no memory with no knowledge as of what happened just two seconds ago." Ami progressively getting louder and shouting by the time she finished her rant.

Her brother was to focused on the cracker eating godzilla, "Dude, how many did you eat?" Looking at the empty bowl and his brothers sad expression as if he was going to get even more but there were none.

"OH MY GOSH GUYS LOOK!" Ami held up her smudgy fingerprinted DS.

"What?" The siblings questioned and Ami skued, "They have a Beyblade game for DS!"

* * *

Extras and Outtakes

~I Will Win This!~

"I am so going to win this!" Ami held her controller tightly losing the battle by a ring out.

"Maybe not..." she started a new battle.

"Ok now this round is mine!" only to lose of a ring out as soon as the battle started.

"How did that even?"

"Ok! Take 3!" Flailing the Wii remote as soon as the battle started losing stamina as well as the battle fairly quickly. "What!? I was SO winning!"

"Err!...OH! Kenta's in this match! There's no way I can lose now!" The battle was a close call but Kenta came out with the win.

"AHHH!" Ami shook her fist in the air, "I DEMAND A REMATCH! This time I'll be Striker-"

"Ami." Sonic called.

"Then I'll be all LIGHTNING SWORD FLASH!"

"Ami!" Sonic's called still going unheard.

"Then you'll fly out of the stadium and run off crying!"

"AMI!" Turning to Sonic, "What?" and when did he get there? She didn't even notice him the whole time.

"Masamune isn't in this game." Sonic broke the news and Ami remained silent.

"You win today Kenta..." Ami glared at the screen.

(((((((((((((())))))))))))))

~Bathroom Break~

*In Game*

"Why does she hate me so much?" Kenta started tearing up.

*Real Life*

"Err! I will defeat you Kenta! My cute little shota! /" Ami couldn't help the blush spreading across her cheeks. Her brothers soon coming back after there bathroom and water break, "Did we miss anything?"

Turning away hiding her face, "N-Not much, you know...yelling at Kenta and stuff..."

((((((((((((((())))))))))))))

~Kenta's Preformance Tip~

"You still insist on using Leone's default parts?" Sonic asked and Ami crossed her arms, "I use Kenta's performance tip!" defending herself and very well in her opinion.

Then Luigi started busting up and Sonic did too after realizing what I said Ami gave an angered expression not getting it.

"So Kenta's a Bey now?" Luigi laughed and Ami got embarrassed shoving the bowl of goldfish towards his face, "Eat your crackers..._"

(((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))

~Let's Play Beyblade (Something Something!)~

"Ok I'm bored." Ami slumped forward on her big fluffy bear looking at ber bookcase of games.

"How about you play the Beyblade game?" Sonic suggested walking past her room on his way back to his and Ami perked up. "I forgot I had that game! Great idea!" She shuffled through her games and put the disk in.

"Alright." She searched the character roster a few times and got a bit worried, "Where is Masamune? SONIC!" She called and he came running out of breath, "What?"

"D: Masamune isn't here and neither is Nile! *sniffle* or even Kyouya!...oh wait Kyouya's right there.,,POINT IS be second player!" Shouting and Luigi also ran in the room controller already in his hands.

"I will beat you all!" And that was taken as a yes.

(((((((((((((((())))))))))))))

~Hey Guys Look!~

"Hey guys look!" Ami held up her DS grabbing the attention of her two brothers.

"What?" they questioned.

"They got a Beyblade game for DS!" She skued and almost began to dance.

"When did you get your DS you were here the whole time..." Sonic looked at Ami eerily.

"And after all that happened why would you want to play another beyblade game? Take a break!" Luigi ironically had said.

Ami sat silent for a moment, "...So you in?"

There answers were simple ones. "Yeah." "Yup."

(((((((((((((())))))))))))))

~Striker!~

"Yes I almost have every Striker! I got american Striker, japanese Striker, bug flashy noise making Striker,...hmm I still need really tiny key chain Striker, aaaaaaaaand Blitz Striker-"

"You are obsessed with Striker...I think you would even creep Hyouma out." Sonic looked at his almost insane sister with her various Strikers in her hands. "You barely know Hyouma." Luigi noticed and pointed out.

Ami shrugged, "Someone had to make the joke."

((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))

"hr'sith%ol;jso$p'hsh!" Luigi was impossible to understand with all those goldfish in his mouth all at once.

"Was that a semicolon O.O?" Ami asked as to how that was possible.

"Did he just SAY dollar sign?" Sonic and Ami looked at each other confused but didn't want to ask.

* * *

A/N: Well I did my best to get rid of spelling errors and grammar problems. So if YOU are interested in being my Beta Reader, PM away!

Plus, you get to read all my stories first! Huh! *nudge nudge*

Oh! How was my non-script style Let's Play?

Personally, I think it was still funny. Just the jokes didn't hit you as fast and at a constant enough pace a script style usually does. But, oh well rules are rules what can you do? :/


End file.
